Quite New
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: "You like that stuff?"The teen smiled,icing smeared on her face."Yeah, Try."The teen stuck the spoon in the vampires mouth,before ducking.
1. Run

**Don't own anything! **

**Just something I thought of, and had to write.**

**Profile:**

**Name:Nicky Shepard**

**ALMOST died of: Kidnapping**

**Found by: Heidi**

A teenage girl ran down the street, trying to be as quiet as possible.

She threw a glance behind her shoulder before running more, and closer to the everlasting woods.

She knew someone was following her, and she knew he wasn't friendly.

She stepped onto the dirt that lined the pavement before panicking. She was as fast as a turtle on dirt.

She ran further before turning, hoping to trick the follower.

She kept dashed to the pavement line. Leaves barely crunching beneath her feet. She had always been a light walker.

Frowning she kept running, knowing any memories she had, might be the last.

She ran around the side of a neighbors house. Stone walls passed. She couldn't take it. She ran into a corner and turned, following the shadows before stopping, and sliding to the ground.

Stone walls tore her back, she could feel wetness running down her back.

She rested her head on her shoulder, her eyes closed.

Her breath cought. The follower. Her eyes snapped open, only to meet with bright blue, then nothing.

"Name." A girl declared, her voice harsh.

"Nicky Shepard." The teen whimpered.

Next she knew. Was Nothing.


	2. World

**Don't own anything!**

**Just something I thought of, and had to write.**

**Profile:**

**Name:Nicky Shepard**

**ALMOST died of: Kidnapping**

**Found by: Heidi**

**For: Mrs Derek Morgan 1995**

Nicky's eyes snapped open, before she quickly sat up.

She looked around. Everything was so...fancy.

NICKY POV  
I looked around, before shrugging. At least I am alive.

I looked around. Everything looked familiar.

I looked down. I had on my penguin PJs and my pink stuffed leopard was sitting at the end of the bed. My sparkle cotton candy perfume was on a dresser, along with a lot of my clothes. My coat and backpack were sitting in the corner of my dresser. It looked like my room, but not much. I had almost everything.

I quietly got up and went to the bathroom, were I grabbed lipgloss and a hairbrush. I ran the brush through my hair before tying it into ponytail.

I peeked out the door before sitting by the window and opening it. I love these kind of windows, where it has a dent, where you can sit, and kinda lay down by the window.

I pulled out my homework and started on that before I heard the click of the door. I gasped and slung my legs around the edge in a sitting position.

"Hello?" I gasped.

A girl about my age appeared next to me, causing me to gasp.

"Your Nicky." She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. Not a very nice smile.

I looked around. A tray of food sat on the bedside table.

"Where am I?" I asked. My green eyes filling with tears.

The girl looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Nothing."

She sighed.

"Your in Volterra."

I gasped before getting up and running.

She followed behind me before stopping me at the end of the corner and glaring.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"My sister is here. Emily. She is taking a tour today. Please." I begged. I knew some type of creature lived here. And last night, I found that it was a vampire.

She rolled her eyes and dragging me down the hall.

We later arrived at a long hall. People all looking at stone.

"They fall for this crap?" I whispered.

She nodded.

I rolled my eyes before picking out my sister. She was standing in the middle.

I grabbed her hand.

"Get out of here."

"Why?"

I looked at her. "Emily. I heard...ghosts live here." I made the lie.

Emily grinned. I rolled my eyes before dragging her down the hall.

"Don't you dare come back." I growled. She nodded. Being the older sister had advantages.

I dragged her out of the building, blood red eyes watched.

"Why are you going in?" Emily asked as I headed in.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm older."

The girl appeared again.

"Why did you let me do that?"

She glared. "Because Aro would kill me if I didn't."

I wonder who Aro is. Maybe the master type thing or something?

"What's your name?"

She glared again. "Jane."

I followed her down stone halls before we entered a room, three thrones inside.

A vampire looked up and floated over, red eyes excited.

Something cold grabbed my hand. I looked down.

The vampire looked at Jane. She still didn't have a very happy smile. He cracked a smile.

"Hmm, I think you will be a great vampire." He told me. I remembered what Jane said about Aro. I guess this dude was Aro.

He nodded, floating back to his throne thing.

I looked back around.

"Hmm, this is Caius and Marcus. Ties." Aro declared.

Marcus stood.

"Heidi. Jane. Chelsea. Sisters." Marcus pointed. I am so confused.

"Demetri. Felix. Brothers." Still confused here.

"I. Father." Dude!

"They. Uncles."

"Okay. Please tell me what the heck is going on!" I said.

The all ignored me. Thank you So much!

"Chelsea, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Felix." Aro pointed out.

"Alec." Aro ordered. I was lead out of the room and into the kitchen.

I jogged over to the fridge.

"WOO! YOU HAVE IT! YAYAY!" I yelled.

Alec looked plain confused.

I grabbed white icing out of fridge before sitting down and placing the icing on a table.

Alec scrunched up his nose.

"You like that stuff?" He groaned.

Icing smeared my face. "Yeah. Try." I ordered, shoving the spoon in Alec's mouth and ducking under the table.

Alec spit the icing out. I looked down at the icing tube.

"I'm lucky I grabbed this." I whispered.

I didn't want vampire spit in it.

I looked back up.

"Did ya like it?" I smiled.

Alec shook his head, his nose scrunched up.

I looked down at the icing.

"It's not very healthy. But it tastes good." I told him.

"I disagree." I laughed.

"Come on! It can't be THAT bad!" I smiled.

"No. No, it was."

I rolled my eyes.

"How much do you know about the human world?" I wondered.

"Hmm. Not as much as you think." He told me.

I smiled. Today. Will be fun.

**Okay. Here is what I have. Earlier there was not much detail because Nicky didn't know what what heck was going on. So she couldn't explain much.**

**SNEAK PEAK!**

**"Movies. Pick one." I smiled.**

**"Why are you making me do this?" Alec groaned.**

**"Cuz I can!" I smiled.**

**"3. 2. 1. We are seeing Alvin and The Chipmunks!" I added and handed him green contacts.**

**"Why green?"**

**"Cuz it's the same color as mine, and that way I know it is natural. Not like neon pink or something." I explained, dragging him into the theatre.**


	3. Dead

**Don't own anything!**

**Just something I thought of, and had to write.**

**Profile:**

**Name:Nicky Shepard**

**ALMOST died of: Kidnapping**

**Found by: Heidi**

**For: Mrs Derek Morgan 1995**

"Pick a coat." I told him. We were currently at Wal-Mart. I didn't know Italy had Wal-Marts. But Okay!

He picked out a black one.

"You could have gotten one, to be normal, and we wouldn't be doing this." I rolled my eyes, going up to the check up line.

"I never really go outside."

I rolled my eyes. Here we were buying a coat.

_"Where is your room?" I asked._

_"Next to yours. Heidi is on your other side and Jane is across from you." He explained._

_"Well, go there!" I laughed opening his door and trying to push him in._

_I closed the door before walking into mine._

_I walked to the dresser. Hmm, what am I going to wear?_

_I picked out jeans, boots, and a white long sleeved T-shirt that had brown flowers on it, and a hole on the side for your thumb._

_I put my coat over it all and I hat,plus white gloves that had openings at the top where your fingers peeked out._

_I smiled before skipping to the other room._

_"Do you have a coat?" I asked._

_He frowned. I giggled. "I have an idea."_

_I made him follow me to my room. I held up a pink coat. _

_"No!" He yelled._

_I nodded._

_"Or. I can go get you one by myself."_

We walked out of the store.

"Longest friggin line I have ever seen!" I whined.

It was his turn at roll his eyes.

"Movies. Pick one." I smiled.

"Why are you making me do this?" Alec groaned.

"Cuz I can!" I smiled.

"3. 2. 1. We are seeing Alvin and The Chipmunks!" I added and handed him green contacts.

"Why green?"

"Cuz it's the same color as mine, and that way I know it is natural. Not like neon pink or something." I explained, dragging him into the theatre.

* * *

"I swear, this is the biggest place I have ever seen." I looked up at the castle.

He nodded and continued walking.

I smiled before picking up a pile of snow.

I made it into a ball type shape before aiming. My mini snowball hit Alec on the back of the head.

He turned around. I smiled innocently. Eh, this may be bad.

"Snowball?" I laughed.

He made one too, before tossing it at me.

"HEY!" I yelled, grabbing more snow and packing them into little snowballs.

Snow balls flew across the air. Almost everyone hitting one another.

I ducked and sat down, out of breath.

He smiled.

I tried to catch my breath. Hard.

I lied down on the snow before a big smile stretched across my face.

I made a snow angel.

"You know. I hate when you have to get up. I hate the footprints it makes." I whined, getting up.

Alec laughed.

"Why does Jane hate me." I asked, watching as Jane glared out the window.

"My sister doesn't get along with many people." Alec explained.

"A.K.A. She wants to kill me?" I tried to explain.

Alec frowned but nodded.

I took one last glance of the window before making another snowball.

"Make a snowball Alec." I told him. He made one.

"Make it like..." I drew a huge circle in the snow.

"That big."

I worked on the head of the snowman.

Soon enough the entire snowman was built.

I smiled and added two icicles for fangs and wrote Dracula under the snowman.

Alec laughed and shook his head.

You do realize your sister will murder us both right?"I told him as we walked into the Volturi Castle.

"Why?" Alec cracked a smile, knowing why.

"Because you wrote in her diary. And used my pen." I squeaked.

"And I don't want to die." I added.

"You won't!" Alec laughed.

"What did you write?" I glared.

He stayed quite.

I glared at him.

"Janie stinks."

I glared.

"I'm so dead."


	4. Neon

**Don't own anything!**

**Just something I thought of, and had to write.**

**Profile:**

**Name:Nicky Shepard**

**ALMOST died of: Kidnapping**

**Found by: Heidi**

**For: Mrs Derek Morgan 1995**

"Pick a coat." I told him. We were currently at Wal-Mart. I didn't know Italy had Wal-Marts. But Okay!

He picked out a black one.

"You could have gotten one, to be normal, and we wouldn't be doing this." I rolled my eyes, going up to the check up line.

"I never really go outside."

I rolled my eyes. Here we were buying a coat.

_"Where is your room?" I asked._

_"Next to yours. Heidi is on your other side and Jane is across from you." He explained._

_"Well, go there!" I laughed opening his door and trying to push him in._

_I closed the door before walking into mine._

_I walked to the dresser. Hmm, what am I going to wear?_

_I picked out jeans, boots, and a white long sleeved T-shirt that had brown flowers on it, and a hole on the side for your thumb._

_I put my coat over it all and a hat,plus white gloves that had openings at the top where your fingers peeked out._

_I smiled before skipping to the other room._

_"Do you have a coat?" I asked._

_He frowned. I giggled. "I have an idea."_

_I made him follow me to my room. I held up a pink coat. _

_"No!" He yelled._

_I nodded._

_"Or. I can go get you one by myself."_

We walked out of the store.

"Longest friggin line I have ever seen!" I whined.

It was his turn at roll his eyes.

"Movies. Pick one." I smiled.

"Why are you making me do this?" Alec groaned.

"Cuz I can!" I smiled.

"3. 2. 1. We are seeing Alvin and The Chipmunks!" I added and handed him green contacts.

"Why green?"

"Cuz it's the same color as mine, and that way I know it is natural. Not like neon pink or something." I explained, dragging him into the theatre.

"Yours are dark neon green though." Alec whined.

"I'm not normal."

* * *

"I swear, this is the biggest place I have ever seen." I looked up at the castle.

He nodded and continued walking.

I smiled before picking up a pile of snow.

I made it into a ball type shape before aiming. My mini snowball hit Alec on the back of the head.

He turned around. I smiled innocently. Eh, this may be bad.

"Snowball?" I laughed.

He made one too, before tossing it at me.

"HEY!" I yelled, grabbing more snow and packing them into little snowballs.

Snow balls flew across the air. Almost everyone hitting one another.

I ducked and sat down, out of breath.

He smiled.

I tried to catch my breath. Hard.

I lied down on the snow before a big smile stretched across my face.

I made a snow angel.

"You know. I hate when you have to get up. I hate the footprints it makes." I whined, getting up.

Alec laughed.

"Why does Jane hate me." I asked, watching as Jane glared out the window.

"My sister doesn't get along with many people." Alec explained.

"A.K.A. She wants to kill me?" I tried to explain.

Alec frowned but nodded.

I took one last glance of the window before making another snowball.

"Make a snowball Alec." I told him. He made one.

"Make it like..." I drew a huge circle in the snow.

"That big."

I worked on the head of the snowman.

Soon enough the entire snowman was built.

I smiled and added two icicles for fangs and wrote Dracula under the snowman.

Alec laughed and shook his head.

You do realize your sister will murder us both right?"I told him as we walked into the Volturi Castle.

"Why?" Alec cracked a smile, knowing why.

"Because you wrote in her diary. And used my pen." I squeaked.

"And I don't want to die." I added.

"You won't!" Alec laughed.

"What did you write?" I glared.

He stayed quite.

I glared at him.

"Janie stinks."

I glared.

"I'm so dead."


	5. Change Of Plans

**Hey people!**

**Suckish an A/N**

**I know.**

**I don't like writing them!**

**This story will no longer be written by me.**

**It started out as something in my imagination, **

**but it slowly go push back,**

**and I wrote**

**Before The Volturi.**

**I am not gonna leave you guys!**

**Mrs. Derek Morgan 1995**

**will be taking over the story!**

**From,**

**Mrs. Alec Volturi 1996  
**


	6. Next

**Hey guys!**

**Here is another one.**

**Mrs Derek Morgan 1995 has changed her name to Mrs Marcus Volturi  
**


End file.
